Traditionally, in the distribution of small grain seeds or alfalfa seeds, the seeds have been sown by hand, throwing them to try to get an even distribution. There have been rotary seed dispensers where the seeds are dropped onto a rotating cylinder and centrifugal force distributes them out over the surface as the seed distribution device is moved along either by a person on foot or by some mechanical transportation means. Seed dispensing devices, or seeders as they are sometimes called, progressed to where there was a large bin of grain carried by an implement. The grain was fed into seed cups to more closely monitor the volume or weight of seed being applied in any particular instance. The difficulties and disadvantages of this system are that the seeds are deposited in a row as a result of planting by this method. Though the volume or weight of seeds is accurately measured the utilization of the seeds over the ground being seeded is not maximized. Thus, in the prior art, the exact volumetric or seed weight can be dispensed substantially in rows or an unknown volume or weight of seeds for a given amount of land can be distributed more evenly by the older methods of distribution.